Inkjet printers have become ubiquitous in office and home environments. Some common applications are for desktop, computer aided design (CAD) and photographic printing. Known inkjet printer architectures are not designed for the home entertainment living space, where the emphasis is on low overall height and complete front panel access to all features of the information device. Inkjet printers have typically employed a top access cover, requiring that space be available immediately above the printer to allow the printer cover to swing up and open. This top cover prevents stacking of components on top of the printer.
Access to the printing system of the printer is needed for several functions. In traditional inkjet printer architectures, paper jam access is provided through lifting of the top cover in addition to the output and input trays. It is also necessary to access the inkjet cartridges. Space is typically needed to be available above the printer to allow an access lid to be swung open.
It would be an advantage to provide a printer with low profile and with front access to the printer functions.